


Fanfiction

by LightsOut



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut





	Fanfiction

Tony was bored. After three months of nothing important the nightmares still weren’t going away and Pepper was constantly away for one meeting or another. Tony put down his stylus and slumped against his desk. He was so bored. At times like this there was only one thing to do. Tony clicked on his computer and brought up Google. After typing in his own name he sat back and watched the results unfold. There were a lot more results than four months before which was interesting. He scrolled through the results ignoring old news articles and every time he saw a reference to New York he tried hard to ignore the clenching in his gut. That was when he saw it. 

Curious he clicked on the link and his eyes widened. It was fanfiction. Being in the public eye for all of his life meant that Tony was used to a certain level of attention but this was a lot to take in. Apparently Tony and the other Avengers had acquired a wide and varied fanbase and they were certainly imaginative. Transfixed, Tony started to read. As he sank deeper into the world of fans he chuckled at some, was horrified by others and he was disturbed by the rest. After one particularly interesting piece about Natasha and Clint that had him roaring with laughter an idea started to take shape. Tony went through what he’d read so far and he picked out a few of the best. 

Then he called out to JARVIS, “JARVIS, send these links to Bruce, Steve, Natasha and Clint.” 

JARVIS replied, “Very well sir, I feel I should inform you that Steve Rogers does not have an email address.” 

Tony clicked on another link, “Well, print them out and ship them to him. It shouldn’t be that difficult to find the Captain.” 

It was four days before Tony saw any results. There was a loud crash as the door to his workshop was kicked open and Natasha Romanoff was standing where the door used to be. 

Tony was mildly curious, “What about my security?” 

Natasha prowled forward and said dryly, “You need an upgrade.” 

Tony told JARVIS, “Make a note of that.” 

Natasha narrowed her eyes, “Why do you keep sending me those emails Tony?” 

Tony grinned, “What? Don’t you like being famous for being a kick-ass alien fighter?” 

Natasha scowled, “I’m a spy Tony. I’m not supposed to be famous. Besides, they’re not exactly focusing on my fighting abilities.” 

Tony’s grin grew wider, “So you read all of them?” At the murderous expression on her face Tony held up his hands in surrender, “Alright, I’ll stop sending them to you.” 

Natasha started to leave but she paused at the doorway, “I’m much better than any of them claim Tony.” 

Tony let loose a low whistle. The Black Widow had a bad streak. He loved that. Tony called out to JARVIS, “Bring up project FF-15 and start running security checks.” 

Clint Barton was a lot less subtle as he broke one of Tony’s windows and almost split his head in two with one of his custom-made arrows. Even Tony was secretly impressed by the design of Hawkeye’s equipment. Tony decided that it would be smart to cut down on the amount of fanfiction that he sent to him for a while. Dr Bruce Banner didn’t speak to Tony for an entire week and it took him twice as long to stop blushing. Tony filed that away as interesting information for later. To be fair, the reaction was understandable considering some of the content. The green didn’t seem to be a factor that the fans were put off by and Tony’s choices of fanfiction to send to the doctor had really emphasised that. 

Tony walked into his kitchen one evening and he froze. Tony put down the robot arm he was fixing on the counter and he bit back a smirk. Pepper did not look happy and Steve Rogers was sitting next to her with a brown box on the table in front of them. It looked like his fun was over. 

Tony shrugged, “In my defence, at least I didn’t write them.”


End file.
